Pokémon Criolu Escapades
by mikey1393drago
Summary: This story revolves around three teenage friends who live in a world full of Pokémon. A chance witnessing in the woods changes their story entirely when they meet Ash, Misty and Brock, with news of a new enemy troupe that have been going around capturing legendary pokémon to control. What dire plan do they have in mind? And who are they? Rated T for violence and injury detail.
1. Oragen Day Meeting

**Author's notes:** Hey readers. This is a pokémon fan fiction based on my three OC's Marcel, Tara and Román. There will be special appearances for the other characters, and this may consist of a few episodes.

If anyone has ideas for original pokémon, send me a PM with its name, description and evolve form(s) if you wish for your OP to have an evolution. Pictures will also come in handy. You never know, I may use your idea in a future episode.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

 **Oragen Day**

 **Oragen Day Meeting**

"Dear diary!" A masculine voice begins to narrate in quite a simple manner. "Today will be like no other day. Professor Aspen has asked me to meet her in the lab down the road. She says it is urgent that I meet my new partner. This world of pokémon is amazing, though I've never really set foot out passed Camarra City with Román and Tara. None of us have.

"I can't wait to meet my new pokémon that I will own myself with regards to the professor. The only pokémon I have ever brought with me is the family pet, just in case I end up having to fight a wild pokémon out in the woods when I venture out with my two best friends..."

"MARCEL!" Bellowed a female voice up the stairs. Marcel heads for his bedroom door, opening it only to shout back down his answer.

"YEAH!" A young woman comes running to the bottom step, looking up towards him with a smile.

"Tara has arrived son! Be down in five!"

"'kay ma!"

"I'll go make the coffee!"

"Thanks!" Marcel closes his door and heads back to his desk to finish the diary entry. He goes back into narration as he writes the last paragraph. "Tara is okay, but when she starts wanting to hug me I usually shrug her off and walk away. I don't like all these girlie snuggles, so I tend to hide behind Román just to keep away. No I'm not bent, but hiding behind him seems to be working. I know Tara has been interested in me since high school, but I'm not really one for socialising or relationships. Still though, why did she have to be early? Now my routine will be messed up again. Typical! Oh well. Guess I'll have to collect my bag and head down there." Once collecting his bag and writing the date in the corner of the page, he places his diary in the small inside pocket of the Camo rucksack. Retrieving his phone from its holder on the wall before walking out onto the landing, he heads downstairs after closing his door. He is wearing dark grey trousers and a Camo top, with a snake around a skull on the front.

* * *

Walking into the lounge, the coffee was already on the glass table; the girl rising from the settee. Tara has her hands cupped round her mug of tea and a Labrador pokémon comes running to greet the boy. Kneeling down, Marcel holds out his arms ready to hug the family pet.

"Lacea! Come here girl!" With a happy bark she jumps up joyously on her hind legs, lovingly licking her owner's son on his face. There is laughter from all in the room, until she jumps up on the sofa laying there tail wagging.

"Morning Marcel!" Her voice was very cheery, in the way Marcel dislikes.

"Ugh. Morning Tara." He did not sound very pleased.

"Come on Marcel! At least be happy I've arrived."

"Just don't keep sounding like a girl!"

"Ugh! Well excuse me for not having a deep voice!"

"It's not that I don't like your voice, I just dislike it when you go girlified on me." He heads to the glass table and picks up his mug of coffee before sipping and sitting down on the settee. Tara does the same, as Marcel's mother sits with Lacea. Enjoying her comfort, Lacea rests down her head and closes her eyes.

"So! How long 'til your friend Román arrives?" Marcel's mother questions before sipping her tea and crossing her legs.

"Well! He text me before I arrived here, that he was just leaving his house Amalia. So he'll arrive in about a minute or two I believe."

"Is he wanting a hot drink? This morning has been quite chilly for the start to spring."

"He doesn't really drink hot drinks mum, so I doubt he would want one."

"Very well. Guess we'll have to wait until he arrives." The three of them silently sit comfortably drinking their drinks, until Román finally arrives for the three friends to head off again.

After a few moments of waiting on the furniture, there is a knock on the front door. Marcel's mum heads to the door with Lacea barking and running there first. Reaching the door, she sat there waiting for Amalia to open it, where she greets Román upon opening it.

"Ah, Román. How nice it is to see you again?"

"Cheers Mrs. S." Lacea starts running round Román happily and rapidly as he heads towards the lounge. She seems to be pleading for something that only Román knows about. Entering the lounge he reaches into his knapsack, taking out a small item in a wrapping as Tara and Marcel stand once drinking the last of their beverage. He holds the item in the air as Lacea sits wagging her tail, begging with her tongue out; unwrapping the covering Román reveals a food item for pokémon, and holds his hand out flat for Lacea to gently take the small bite with her jaws.. He pets her on the head as Amalia goes to ask a question.

"How does she know?" Amalia rises and collects the empty mugs on the coffee table.

"Her sense of smell is very powerful Mrs. S."

"Come on mum! You should know this as well as us, that she was originally bred as a gun-pokémon. After all, she is officially your Labrudeo."

"I seem to always forget her original traits, don't I."

"Amalia?" Tara began as they both looked to each other. "May we bring Lacea with us?"

"Is there a reason?"

"Professor Aspen has asked to assess her well being. Surely she told you that a few days ago?" The clarification seemed to make Amalia think back a few days prior from now, until she was certain on the phone call from Professor Aspen that day.

"Yes. I believe I remember now, about her monthly assessment."

"Every month?" Marcel's question did not sound very pleasing.

"This one is her last assessment, now that she has reached her maturity."

"Oh!"He changes the subject entirely. "Well! We better start the legwork then."

"Hey! Don't change the subject!" Tara crosses her arms and frowns.

"He's right Tara. We'll never meet our new partners, if we don't go now."

"Fine!" Tara is the first one to the doors of the lounge, looking behind herself quite impatiently. "Hurry it up then, the pair of you!" Marcel raises his hands as Román calls Lacea over from the chair she jumped on. As they open the front door upon reaching it, they wave to Amalia before heading for the lab down the road. Amalia watches them with a smile, before closing the door again.

* * *

A few minutes pass before any signs of a lab could even be seen; the tall spires; even the few lab workers in white long coats entering the building. The artifice is short and wide, with sliding doors and a lab assistant searching around for someone or something. 'Erected in '79', so it says on the pewter sign polished and cleaned that morning. Upon reaching the open metal gates painted silver with a detailed hand, the young lab assistant walks up to greet them.

"Welcome to Oragen Lab." He complied before taking out a slip of white paper and reading out their names. "Marcel Serrano. Tara Flanagan. Román Ramòn. Right this way please." He turns around and leads them inside the lab at a decent pace. Entering a small corridor, pictures of pokémon were present on the walls, those of a frog, lizard, snake and eagle with their respective colours that clearly describe what type they are. There is a plaque underneath each picture explaining their facts and names, but due to the tight schedule they could not stop and read. Coming to a large lobby they each descry two people waiting by the seating beside the wall, all quickly realising that these people are none other than Professor Aspen and a well known rival to Marcel.

"Late again, as usual." The young man conceited as he rose from the seat.

"Hoh! Aeron!" Tara quickly became annoyed and started storming towards him, only to be grabbed on the back of the collar by Román and held back.

"Tch! Control your pet girlfriend! Humph!" He looks away, but smirks as he touched a nerve.

"HRR! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE MAN!" Tara bellowed as the sparks flew between them. "Grr! Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im! Ooh!" Her fists were clenched and her muscles taut.

"Tara calm down!"

"ENOUGH!" Professor Aspen demanded, raising her voice out of annoyance to silence everyone in the room before she casually walks into the study with Aeron. The three friends follow suit until they all reach a podium of sorts, with four pokéballs each resting neatly atop a small circular cushion. The projector is turned on showing each pokémon with their natural form, gender and name on the wall screen; then within moments the explanation begins. "Young master Forrest here, has been waiting to meet his partner as have you three. Now that you are at a responsible age to leave the borders of Oragen Province, you are eligible to battle and travel great distances with your very own pokémon." She pauses as the screen reveals a strange device. "The pokédex device is a crucial asset for your party that has many useful functions including giving advice and saving data on pokémon you both find and own out in the wild. Don't worry, there is one for each of you." She pauses again as the screen switches to a map of the Criolu Region. A vast amount of land can be found in all directions. "The land out there is very dangerous, the pokémon known to hunt and kill. Seals are most important for your own survival; for your partner's survival, as battles here are much more intense, gruesome and bloodthirsty than any other region known to man so far. Trainers and their pokémon have died on their travels, and I do not wish for you to face the same fate. Vigilance is key to your own survival, and the survival of others including family and friends."

"And the other municipalities we will be passing through?" Aeron asked.

"Urban locations you need not worry about, it is habitats and natural formations that must be taken into consideration here."

"What are the Seals used for?" Marcel questioned.

"They are used to protect your pokémon from dangerous attacks that will cause more than status ailments and KOs. The gym battles here use a certain rule, if the Seal Barrier is broken you lose the round if you cannot use another. The barriers don't stop knock-outs, and certain attacks may cause knock-outs even after the Barrier is already broken. Different strategies work to your advantage, and there are many types that trainers may use. This includes different kinds of Seal as well, but strategies may also drain both you and your pokémon."

"But what about in the wild? Do they use Seals?" Tara worriedly asked.

"No! They survive and fight without, learning from experience. Any trainer can use a Seal, but with skill and ability naturally borne into any wild pokémon, certain sneak and damaging attacks may come into play before the Seal is used. This can turn the tide quite dramatically, causing Seal ailments so they have a better chance. I advise using the Seal consistently until you have perfected your major strategies."

"I seem to believe that some partner pokémon may refuse the Seal. Can that happen? Has it happened in the past?" Román complied in question.

"It has, and these pokémon would not be allowed to take part in either gym or trainer battles, due to the disregard to rules."

"I see!"

"Any other questions?" There is silence, giving Professor Aspen reason to move on. "If there are no more questions, then feel free to choose which pokémon will be your lifelong partner. You each have a choice from one of four pokémon." When she says each pokémon, their picture shows up on screen. "Croagard; the Frog pokémon, a Water/Steel type. Lizarsiser; the Lizard pokémon, a Fire/Fight type. Aderalite; the Snake pokémon, a Grass/Poison type. Pariagal; the Eagle pokémon, a Flying/Psychic type." She pauses before continuing. "Have we decided?" The only one who did not seem fazed was Aeron. Clearly he has already decided on his pokémon and walks to the podium to collect, ready to be the responsible trainer to train and nurture his lifelong partner.

"Hm! No sweat! Pariagal I've been studying for months now, until I was ready to train it." He looks at Marcel, Tara and Román. "I doubt any of these losers even studied."

Tara is quickly angered after being called a loser. "Take that back Aeron!" Sparks soon fly again when Aeron blanks her. "Uggh!"

"Hey! We did too Aeron!" Marcel replied quite annoyed, but then Tara charges for the podium and collects her partner, instantly glaring angrily at Aeron. Marcel knew as did Román, that Aeron has asked for a pokémon battle. "Heh! You've done it now Aeron."

"Nice knowing you." Román laughs slightly.

"You and me Aeron! Pokémon battle! Outside!"

"Huh?" Aeron seemed confused.

" _My_ Aderalite, versus _your_ Pariagal."

"If you think I will respect you, you can think again." He smirks. "Everyone knows that a Pariagal will always beat an Aderalite. You'll just be worthless experience." He snobbishly responded.

"Now, Aeron!" Tara would not let it slide, and Aeron could not refuse a reckless challenge he knows he will win. They both head outside into the town; towards the trainers' battlefield that overlooks the park, ready to battle it out. Marcel and Román walk to the podium to collect their lifelong partner before heading off, but Marcel stops only to ask one final question to the professor.

"Do our pokéballs have a Seal that goes with them?"

"I'm glad you have asked Marcel." She heads to a small metal container on the counter in the lobby, and takes out three Seal devices before heading back to him. Román stops and looks back wondering what Marcel is doing while Lacea still sits quietly with her tail wagging, taking in all the new details. The professor hands over the three Seals to Marcel. "Aeron already has his, but do give Tara hers before she battles."

"Don't worry. She'll get it."

"Also. The Seals regenerate over time, so don't worry about fixing them.

"Okay."

"And Lacea, though due for her assessment." She pauses. "Would you mind bringing her to Achionus City pokémon Lab? I have the necessary equipment down in the vault there."

"Not at all. Thanks Professor." He runs to Román after calling Lacea, before they all start to head off. "See ya later!" Waving at Professor Aspen they both quickly search for Tara and Aeron, Lacea leading the way as she also knows of the battlefield location.

* * *

The scene at the battlefield is tense and somewhat illogical in a way similar to that of a dumb choice. Aeron simply stares Tara down with his pokéball and PokéSeal in hand, thinking on all the things he could do to mortify his opponent in the battle. Tara stands there impatiently, waiting for Aeron to make the first move.

"Come on! Throw!"

"Ahh! So I see you have not realised." His reply seemed rather sarcastic.

"What?" She hastily questioned.

"You haven't got your Seal." Tara soon realised at that moment, that she left the Seal back at the lab after Aeron answered her question. "Tch! Everyone knows that Trainers can't battle other Trainers without this Seal."

"I said throw!"

"And tar my perfect win, hah! You must be joking." He smirks giving Tara another reason to get mad.

"We haven't even battled yet!"

"Fighting you will be a win anyway."

"Hrr! Enough of this bullcrap!" It is then that Marcel and Román arrive in the field with Lacea, glad the battle could not begin without Tara's PokéSeal.

"Tara! Catch!" Marcel throws the PokéSeal for Tara to catch, as Román stands at the wings of the battle with Lacea to referee. Once Tara catches the Seal, she instantly throws out her pokéball.

"Aderalite go!" A small Adder manifests onto the field as its pokéball returns to Tara. A quick glance at its surroundings it seems to back away in worry, searching for a hiding place after realising it is now in a pokémon battle.

"Adera." It says part of its pokémon name with a roll of its tongue in worry.

"Hm. Go Sentaero!" He throws his pokéball as Tara replies.

"You've named him already!" Pariagal manifest onto the field as its pokéball returns to Aeron.

"Paria!" It says a part of its pokémon name with much enthusiasm.

"You got a problem with that!"

"Hrr! Of course not!" With the Seal in hand she throws it in Aderalite's direction. It anchors itself on the body of her pokémon as it looks and reacts to it in fright. Not wanting to battle, it slithers behind Tara quite rapidly, crying 'Adera' repeatedly towards a quiet notion.

"A pokémon who won't battle! Ha! You're such a loser!" Aeron throws his PokéSeal so it anchors onto Pariagal's chest as Tara kneels down trying to comfort her pokémon.

"Please little one." Her voice is considerately calm despite the prior anger toward her opponent. "I know this is your first battle. I promise to not force you unless you want to battle. I trust in you Adiemus." She hugs him to try and comfort him more, giving a trusting lick on her face as Adiemus calms down.

"Adera, Aderalite." His reply is very much joyous and he willingly charges back into battle.

"The 1-on-1 battle will commence momentarily!" Román began as he turns his gaze to Aderalite and Tara, raising one arm. "On the blue side, Tara and her Aderalite!" He turns to Aeron and Pariagal raising his other arm. "On the red side, Aeron and his Pariagal!" He pauses, ready to watch the field of change. "Begin!" He lowers his arms to signal both Tara and Aeron to start.

"Sentaero! Use Tackle!"

"Evade it Adiemus!" The quick reflex from Adiemus meant that it could easily dodge the tackle attack, the barriers flaring. Afterwards, Tara had a trick up her sleeve. "Now use head butt!" Adiemus quickly charged and head butted Sentaero, knocking him back across the ground with a dusty trail in front, as the Seal returns to its elliptical shape.

"Sentaero! Use Fury Attack!" Sentaero uses fury attack causing Adiemus to slide back towards Tara. The attack made three hits, and by the end the barrier looked damaged. "Hah! Try that on for size!" Tara seemed to have no other clue on what she could do now. If she tackled with the Seal in use, she may damage it further which was not at all what she planned to do. Recalling what Professor Aspen had said about strategies, she releases the barrier and uses her next move much to the Aderalite's surprise.

"Adiemus use Tackle!" Adiemus uses his tackle against the Pariagal's barrier, damaging it and giving Aeron something to worry about. Though his Pariagal is knocked back a short distance unbalanced, it recovers its footing.

"Uh!"

"What about that!?"

"Tara fights with a smart comeback!" Román began. "What does Aeron plan to do with the change of battle strategy!? Does he have his own retaliation!?"

"You can beat him Tara!" Marcel called, cheering her on in hope she may win. The glare Aeron gave both Tara and Marcel informed them he meant business.

"Hrr! Tackle!" Pariagal flies at speed ready to tackle, forcing Tara to bring the barrier back up in case evading the attack does not work.

"Adiemus evade!" The Aderalite manages to dodge the attack a second time, before Tara plans on using her pokémon's only other attack she knows will lower the defence of the Pariagal's Seal. "Now use Leer!" Adiemus stares down Sentaero as his eyes flash yellow, the crack of the Seal ringing in everyone's ears. Aeron gasps in surprise as he sees how damaged the Seal on Sentaero has become. _How on Earth did Tara manage to strike Sentaero's PokéSeal that quickly? How did she release the Seal? If I could figure it out this battle would be over by now!_ He thought, second guessing how weak he thought Tara had been, judging a book by its cover. _Just one more attack. If I can have Adiemus attack once more, this battle is a total win._ Tara thought as she began strategising what attack she could use to end this battle.

"Leer!"

"Fly high Sentaero, then use Tackle!" They both order in unison. Aeron knew Leer would be used again by his opponent, so he instantly planned the ending attack in advance. Adiemus' only chance to win ended so suddenly when he is forced into a rolling KO.

"Adiemus! No!" Tara runs to the Aderalite's aid, as the dust and dirt settles around both Seals. Pariagal is breathing heavily, but had remained standing for the win.

"Aderalite is unable to battle! Aeron wins the match!" Román concluded before walking back to Tara. Both battlers return their pokémon to their pokéballs and retrieve their Seals, Aeron passing by Tara without so much as a second glance in her direction.

"Hm! Later!" He disappears behind the trees in the direction of the woods, as Marcel, Tara and Román look quite confused at his sudden departure. After a pause they too head into the woods.

Who knows what pokémon we'll find in the Oriage Woods?" Marcel stated quite ecstatically.

"Just as long as we don't stay in here for too long. These kind of places scare me." Tara replied a little in worry, though Román quickly calms her again.

"You know we'll both protect you. Even our pokémon would protect us, so don't worry so much. Once we reach Camarra City, we can relax." They then disappear within the tall trees of the Oriage Woods.


	2. Pallet Town Departure

**Oragen Day**

 **Pallet Town Departure**

The morning back at Pallet Town is somewhat relaxed, though Ash Ketchum's house has Delia rushing around hoovering; Mr. Mime washing the crockery, cutlery and silverware; Pikachu climbing the units opening every cupboard in search of pokémon food, and Ash packing his backpack and knapsack rapidly in his room. Something tells me there is a holiday coming up, but the whole house freezes when there is a knock at the front door.

"Ash! Mummy's busy! Can you open the door for Professor Oak for me please! Thanks dear!"

"Coming!" His distant shout replied from the bedroom, then the house went back into motion as Ash runs downstairs to the front door. "Good morning Professor." Ash greeted upon opening the door, before noticing the bouquet of flowers he was carrying.

"Good morning there Ash!"

"Are the flowers going too?" Professor Oak glances down to them before answering Ash's question.

"Ray!" A distant noise occurred.

"Oh no! These are for your grandmother Ash." Oak complied.

"Huh! Waah!" Ash reacts with utter surprise falling flat backwards when a Luxray pounces on him, pinning him to the floor.

"And Luxray here has gladly agreed to deliver them for me." Oak continues with closed eyes and a smile.

"Lux! Lux!" Luxray replied jumping up and down in his pride, making Ash groan in pain.

"Luxray! Get off!" Ash pleaded, hoping the weight of the pokémon goes away.

"I came to inform you about Tracy's father landing at the airfield." Luxray jumps off and stands beside Oak. "Tracy will be here soon to collect you, Misty and Brock." Oak concludes.

"He's coming here?" Ash replied after rapidly getting up from the floor.

"Yes! In fact! He should be en route now."

"Aaah!" Ash jolts back up to his room within seconds, to finish packing his bags while Pikachu curiously stood watching, nibbling on a bite. Delia notices crumbs being dropped onto the floor where she just hoovered, ultimately charging with a duster chasing Pikachu towards the stairs.

"Pikachu! No crumbs on the floor! I just cleaned there!"

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu replied quite apologetic, before running upstairs.

"Oh well. Just another mad Monday again." Professor Oak quickly speaks to Delia before she heads back into the lounge.

"I'll be waiting in the Jeep Delia."

"Alright! Leave the door open for Misty and Brock when they arrive!"

"Very well! See you soon!" He heads to the Jeep parked just round the corner with Luxray, as Delia goes back to the cleaning. Ash is still packing when Misty and Brock arrive at the open door, Pikachu though hears them over the bustle of the house and runs down to greet them.

"Pikachu!" He jumps to Misty from the second to last step, who simply catches and pets him with a laugh.

"Hey there Pikachu!" She searches around from the door in search of both Ash and his mum, noticing the housework is still in progress. "Ash!" She calls up the stairs, but then Delia appears with the dustpan and brush greeting them as she works.

"Morning!"

"Aaaah! Let me do the housework for you!" Brock loudly offered as he charges inside, Misty sighing in loss.

"There he goes again." She decides to walk into the lounge, quite quickly noticing Brock and Mr. Mime fighting over the tea towel in the kitchen, trying to pry it free from the other's grip.

"Let me wipe the dishes!"

"Mime, mime!"

"But it will be easier for me!"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime complied in annoyance before slapping Brock twice in the face to gain the upper hand.

"Hey! No fair!" Brock replied with a red mark on each cheek, but that did not stop them going back to the tea towel war. Delia sees them fighting while rushing about dusting, and quickly shouts.

"Stop fighting in the kitchen!" She collapses at a loss into a seating position on the settee, giving Misty a reason to growl as Pikachu jumps out from between her arms. She storms into the kitchen and thoroughly steals the tea towel from them both, shocking them then glaring at Brock.

"Go and help Ash!" The glare forces Brock into submission, making him back away and run up the stairs to Ash's room. Misty then returns the tea towel to Mr. Mime kindly, as if nothing had even happened. "Here you go Mimey."

"Mime!" Mimey replied with a smile and closed eyes before going back to the housework. Misty heads back into the lounge to wait for the boys, informing Delia that the fighting is over. In a short while everyone is ready to leave, as Tracy appears at the front door.

"Let's go! The limousine is waiting!" As Ash, Misty and Brock head to the black hummer limousine, Mr. Mime heads for the Jeep as Delia goes to speak with Ash while cuddling him.

"Oh Ash! Mummy will see you soon okay. Be safe on your journey and meet us at the Sacriotu Airport.

"Gees mum. It's not like you'll never see me again." Delia hugs him tighter, slightly suffocating him with her over-caring personality.

"I'll see you soon." She lets go. "Is everything packed, including your you know what's?"

"Gah!" Ash quickly pushes his mother to the Jeep. "Yes, mum! Later!" He rushes back to the limo and enters.

"Bye for now honey!" Delia responded with a wave as she sits in the front seat of the Jeep. Both vehicles then go their separate ways, Ash leaving Pallet Town once again with his friends. Pikachu gladly lays relaxed in Ash's arms, Tracy quickly taking a photo without him realising. The town of Pallet slowly disappears from view as the driver turns into the main road.

* * *

The airfield is vast and very open as Ash witnesses with his friends, the limo pulling in and Tracy's father opening the doors for them. He greets and leads them to view the plane they will be riding in on this special journey he organised for them. The gold and red forward and aft wings; the sleek black metal body and silver painted propellers; the personalised names of Ash, Misty and Brock on the sides; the detailed grooves at the front and back of the plane either side, and how its polished build sparkled in the early sun. Tracy's father has gone through much spending to perfect the plane itself for the three trainers' journey, and they each stare thunderstruck by the beautiful plane.

"With 500 horsepower and 51/2 gallon fuel tank..." Tracy's father began. "This baby will get you to your destination in no time." He then takes them to the café down a way, to a feast he has already paid for in advance. "Come. Your seats are waiting for you in Sergio's Café."

"Why have you done all this for us Mr. Sketchit?"

"For your special arrival of course, at Sacriotu Airport. You have specifically been asked by Professor Aspen to appear there." Mr. Sketchit reveals a photo of her that Brock instantly takes and stares at, a long oval blush forming over his cheeks.

"She's so beautiful even without that name." Misty sighs at Brock infatuated by the picture he still stares at.

"Yet another excuse for Brock to fall in love." She acted romantically, though she was really being sarcastic. Ash backs away in worry when Brock soon realises Misty's sarcasm, totally gloomed by how she acted.

"Her pure golden hair; her perfect curves; her beautiful brilliant yellow eyes. Never tar such sheer beauty!" He begins drooling and laughing beguilingly upon his fantasy, giving Misty a reason to back away in fright.

"He's drooling again." Ash changes the subject.

"Eww!" Misty quickly takes the picture from Brock as his tears flow. "Brock!" She returns the photo to Mr. Sketchit and pulls Brock by the ear angrily, causing him to cry repeatedly as he is dragged farther and further from the picture towards the café.

"Nooo! I'll do anything for love!"

"Can it you dunce!" Misty did not sympathise and Ash kept clear holding Pikachu in his arms, knowing to never get between either of them at the ear pulling scenes, especially when love and hate are two sides of the same coin.

* * *

Entering Sergio's Café was easy; being shown to their tables, their chairs pulled out for them; the many eyes staring at them. If customers were not so fixed on the group then they could quite simply relax and enjoy themselves, even Pikachu could not take it so he flees into Ash's backpack. The menus are handed to them and their drinks ordered, but still eyes would not stop pestering them.

"Must they keep staring. I'm getting irked just thinking about it." Misty complained.

"They all know who you are and what you've done in the past here." Tracy stated. "Don't worry. Their attention will be taken elsewhere once the TV is turned on.." Ash tries coaxing Pikachu out of his backpack, hoping he will come back out.

"Come back out Pikachu."

"Pika!" His muffled voice responded.

"Please Pikachu, come on out."

"Pi!" He again responded.

"There's a shoulder here just waiting for you to settle on." He started patting himself on his shoulder so Pikachu could hear.

"Pikachu!" He responded a final time before zipping up the bag by himself.

"Pikachu is not one for crowded spaces Ash..." Brock reminded. "...other than your backpack where he knows he is safe."

"I know." Ash sounded a little depressed. The waiter then returns to take their orders as the TV is turned on to the battling program of the current Indigo League. Once giving his order, Ash turns to view the current battle on screen, and recognises the one battling a burly young man. "Hey! That's Ritchie!" Misty and Brock look at the screen

"Oh yeah!"

"So why is he battling for the Indigo League cup a..?"

"Did you forget neither of us have won it yet Brock!" Ash cut in.

"Hm! I see. So Ritchie is battling again in hope he may win this years cup."

"That explains everything." Misty complied as the waiter returns with their drinks.

"At least Ritchie is still going strong." Tracy concluded. "Go Ritchie!"

"Em. Does Tracy even know who Ritchie is?" Misty whispered to Ash and Brock.

"I doubt it." They both quietly replied, before Misty asks Tracy a question.

"So how come your father hasn't sat down with us Tracy?"

"Oh! He usually stays at the bar whenever we come here."

'Zippo! Use Flamethrower!' Ritchie's voice had been heard on TV. Tracy pauses as he watches Charizard use Flamethrower against his opponent's Victorybell on screen, the host's voice raising the roof when Victorybell faints. 'Whoa! A flaming finishing touch! Who's up for a Victorybell Flambé!?' Tracy continues when he has no need. "I just tend to go around sketching pokémon." Then the waiters arrive with their food, giving Ash a reason to be happy.

"Hey! Our food!" Everyone goes quiet when their meal is placed in front of them, napkins thrown round their necks and cutlery evenly placed down on the table. There are two sets; one for the starter and one for their main course. Ash hurriedly dives in, talking with his mouthful about how gorgeous the food is. There was even a batch for Pikachu and the other pokémon, as if the waiters knew they were trainers with five pokémon each. The smell of the pokémon food lures Pikachu to the table where he gladly fills up. Misty, Brock and Tracy also start on their starter as the cheers for Ritchie's win against the young man known as Joshi fills the room. The points and rankings appear on screen, pushing Ritchie's score up another place on the leader board for the top eight segment. Ash already knew Ritchie would make it there again, so he continued to feast in hope Ritchie may be seen again on the programme.

A good hour goes by and Misty regrets even eating so much. Slouching on the chair holding her stomach, she begins to moan and groan.

"Oh! I can't believe how filling that was."

"Well I've still got room for dessert."

"You would Ash!" Misty replied quite annoyed, before the waiter returns with the bill that Tracy pays for with the cash his father gave him. Carrying the tubs of pokémon food, they thank the waiter and Tracy for the meal, before heading on back to the small aircraft where Mr. Sketchit was waiting again. After boarding the small five seater air-plane, two seats for the pilot and co-pilot, they strap in ready for the lift off. Carrying the tubs in their bags, they would not be able to feed pokémon that cannot fly so they thought to feed them after landing at their destination. After waving their goodbyes to both Tracy and his father, the plane soars into the sky and they disappear amidst the low clouds.

* * *

There is a Boreal forest filled with tall evergreens, in an unknown location. Their colours are a dull green, with some covered by snow. An otherwise serene environment is soon disturbed when there is a sound of gunfire in the distance, and cries from bird pokémon as they flee over the canopy. Upon close inspection, they look like a flock of Starly, Staravia and Staraptor. But why was there gunfire?

The sound of machines could be heard however faint, where trees are getting cut down in one clean sweep. Why are there machines chopping down the forest, and who owns them? There is a logo though unclear, present on the body of these mechanical brutes as they continue to deforest in hope something eventful might happen. The loud echoing roar that gave out and the freezing of the mechanisms, whatever was expected would all of a sudden happen.

Within seconds both machines explode after a ray of light hit, left in a mangle of metal and fire as a quick glance came from those who own the two machines, wearing attire with the similar logo on them. The female in the group gives a smirk, before she reaches for a remote control and directs her gaze to a burly guy who stands beside her.

"Open the gates! Let him hear his one _true_ enemy!" She begins to manically laugh when the gates open as a loud sinister roar reverberated through the trees. A large being as swift as a blink, speeds ahead into the direction of the destruction upon a press of a button in a black blur. Within moments a battle ensues deeper in the forest as both beasts slash, claw, strike and bite at each other considerately. Blood stains the ground and fangs sink deep into the shoulder of the gold and white dragon with an agonizing roar, now that their forms are clear as day. Are these beasts Pokémon or something much more legendary? Suddenly, a magical barrier is formed around the gold and white dragon, forcing the black and silver dragon crashing across the ground splitting trees upon colliding with them. The black and silver dragon struggles to recover as the other flees from the scene.

"DAMN!" She moves the control stick causing the dragon to quickly recover and soar after its target. "Don't let him get away Lunes!" Her voice could be heard by the creature as she hurriedly ran towards the helicopter with her small group. "Get the weapons ready!" After entering the aircraft and closing the doors, they lift off above the canopy towards the battle that is yet to recur.

* * *

A silver Concorde Jet aeroplane is flying above the clouds with the words Kanto Air on its fuselage. The whole plane had been polished and jet washed while it was at the airport in Kanto, enough so that its metallic sheen would shimmer in the sunlight like fire. Inside there is at least two hundred people, all with their starter pokémon running around, relaxing or doing their own thing. Near to the back of the aircraft is Professor Oak, Delia and Mr. Mime though they seem to be discussing about something.

"Who is it that has asked for Ash and his friends specifically again professor?"

"Why, Professor Aspen of course!" Professor Oak acclaimed.

"But I've never heard of her at all."

"Neither have I, but I digress. She called earlier today explaining everything and asking for Ash, Misty and Brock distinctively, as if she knew everything about them." He pauses. "The only thing everyone here knows, is the name Sacriotu Airport and that Professor Aspen is meeting everyone there."

"She seems like she knows a lot about the other regions." She pauses in thought. _Maybe she has travelled to every other region we know about so far._ Then she questions Samuel in hope he knows of the answer. "Is it a new region we're travelling to?"

"Who knows? It could be. Sacriotu doesn't sound familiar, but then again. Not every region has thoroughly been explored or studied by us scientists yet. Perhaps we are just going to another location in a familiar region." Delia is silent after the answer, but is otherwise back in thought among her doubts. _I'm not buying it. It just has to be a new region. Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and now Alola. All of them have a pokémon professor of their own._ Her thoughts cause her to start losing focus on the life in the Jet, dragging her further away from reality. All of a sudden the Jet jolts as if turbulence just hit, as a dragon speeds pass towards the coastline from above the aircraft. Most trainers run to the windows after hearing a bellowing roar, seeing a strange new Pokémon speeding towards them. All of them take out their pokédexes, but the reply they get is inapplicable data. Their machines only say unknown. After the turbulence hits again when the pokémon quickly stops in mid-air, those right in eye-line to its body see muscular and silver detail just when it disappears with a backdrop nosedive, before speeding off again from underneath the belly of the aircraft. A graceful manoeuvre in its own right. Delia now shaken back into reality, is instantly addressed by Mr. Mime's worries.

"Mime, mime! Mi-mime, mime, mime!" Mr. Mime started running around rapidly in a circle, waving about his arms and trying to get their attention with his repetitive actions.

"Mimey calm down!" She looks around the plane and notices other pokémon acting strange, searching for their pokéballs in hope they could hide. "Samuel! What has happened? Why is every pokémon worried all of a sudden?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. Those pokémon I just saw! I think they were legendary dragon type! No pokédex on this plane had any known data! But Mr. Mime acting like he is now. I think something terrible is wrong somewhere." Then the pilot speaks through the Tannoy in the aircraft, to ensure nothing is in need of a worry.

"This is your pilot speaking. We apologise for the minor turbulence as two pokemon have just flown by. No need for a panic, they both missed us."

"I just hope Professor Aspen can explain all this!" Delia answered.

"Yes! As do I!" Professor Oak concluded.

* * *

Flying into a coastal location over the hills, the white and gold dragon looks stressed; its wounds still bleeding and its shoulder damaged it struggles to keep airborne, but rapidly looks in the direction of a black helicopter after hearing the hum of the rotor blades. Readying itself for another attack, the human female soon realises and orders for evasion.

"Hyperbeam! Evasive action!" She holds on strapped in as well as the others, while the helicopter is quickly steered into a tight angle a mere few metres from the Hyperbeam. The attack misses and contacts a cliff, causing a large part to collapse into the sea. As the helicopter nears, they soon start facing hurricane force winds due to the dragon's next attack.

"I can't hold her in this wind!" The pilot replied as the helicopter raucously gets thrown about.

"Dammit! That's Solos' Hurricane!" There is then a frightening grind that meant the helicopter had just been hit.

"AAH! The port and starboard steering! I can't control it!"

"WHAT?" The female bellowed at the pilot, much to the worry of her fellow followers. Two of her men agree to find out why the steering could not be controlled, ready to fix it if anything has been damaged or possible to be fixed. They tie each other to a rope connected to the cabin. One climbs out onto the landing skids and notices the tail stabiliser has part of a tree trapped against the tail boom.

"GAH!" The guy who went to view the problem informed the one keeping hold. "The stabiliser is trapped horizontally! We must land or else!" But before the news could even be given to the others, Solos breathes his fire in the man's direction. No matter how fast he tried to get back safely in the cabin, his blood-curdling scream is all that is heard as he is engulfed by fire.

"NO!" The female screamed, but the second guy slips out when the helicopter is thrown about in the hurricane force winds again after the brief hiatus, holding on to the landing skids as the rope burns away. The whole side of the helicopter is also singed and charred, dangerously hot to the touch though the cabin itself is fine. A third guy goes to his aid as a familiar roar resonated within the winds. The winds quickly cease when Lunes dives into Solos once more, forcing him down towards the sea. "Lunes! Use Bite!" Lunes uses the attack, biting Solos around the throat trying to choke him, his fangs penetrating his neck causing more blood. Solos quickly retaliates with his claws, wounding Lunes across his lower torso with a deep gash that bled instantly. "Strike back with your Fury Claw!" Lunes uses the same attack, but ends up striking a barrier. "Damn! Barrier Lunes!" Both beasts soar into the sky, dodging and striking at each other trying to break their opponent's barrier.

"Junia! The tail stabilisers are stuck in horizontal position with a large part of a tree! We must land and pry it free!" The second guy just safely inside the cabin shouted over the raucous.

"Augh!" Junia complained before informing the pilot. "Chase! We must land her! The tail stabilisers are trapped!"

"Yes Junia ma'am!" The helicopter is directed into a steady decline forwards and backwards, the only option possible. There is an open place, though dangerously on the edge of a cliff that Chase could see. As they land, both dragons disappear from view behind the taller cliffs.

* * *

Over the ocean, the small aircraft continues gracefully through the clean flesh air; the wind blowing in everyone's hair and Pikachu enjoying the feel of the wind with his ears. When the first signs of land were in sight amidst the distance, not one of them recognised the area.

"Huh!"

"Where are we?"

"Wow!" They all reply in unison to each other, truly amazed by the natural beauty of the cliffs. The pilot replies as they near the cliffs, unsure himself.

"I'm afraid I don't know meself! I'm following the navigational system installed towards Sacriotu Airport! I never knew it was in a completely new region!"

"This place looks amazing!" Ash shouted in the clear air. "I wonder what sort of pokémon we will find here!"

"Brrr!" Misty suddenly felt a cold breeze in the air. "Probably lots of pokémon that are used to this cold!"

"I actually quite like it!" Brock replied before thinking about women again. "I wonder how many women I'll see! What clothes they'll be wearing? How beautiful they must be!" He begins to laugh obsessively again, before Misty twists his ear. "Ow! Ow, ow!"

"Stop obsessing over women Brock!" Misty pauses while continuing to twist his ear.

"Stop it! It hurts! Ah!" Misty lets his ear go, before viewing the scenery again. That is when she notices movement in the distance, and searches for her binoculars to get a closer look.

"What have you noticed Misty!?" Ash shouted in her direction, but he received no reply. Brock also seems to notice Misty looking through her binoculars in a set direction, quickly realising that there are two figures amidst the distance that he could not quite make out. Misty is confused by what she sees, and hands the binoculars over to Brock.

"Brock! What is over there?"

"Hey! Let me see!" Ash complained, though neither of them seemed to notice.

"Hmm!" He looks more deeply at the two figures. "They look like, pokémon!" He pauses to study. "I'm not quite sure, but they may be fighting! Both are wounded quite badly!"

"When can I see!?" Ash would not stop complaining.

"Oh Ash!" She is given back her binoculars, before handing them to Ash so that he would stop complaining. "Here you go then!" Ash looks in the direction of the two figures, very amazed by what he is seeing.

"Cool! They're dragon type pokémon! Come on! Let's catch one!" Pikachu started acting a little strange, sparking from his cheeks in worry.

"Pi-ka!"

"Uh! Pikachu!" Ash quickly tries to comfort his Pikachu. "What's the matter!"

"Pikachu!" He replied a little frightened, slightly shocking Ash with his thuderbolt and making him cry out after the faint shock. Searching for a place to hide, Pikachu climbs back into Ash's backpack and refuses to come out. Ash though a little worried amidst the gazes of his friends, goes back to viewing the two dragon type pokémon he has never seen before and wonders why Pikachu would be acting the way he is. He soon realises that the two fighting pokémon have gotten closer, and notices a Hyperbeam being used.

"The two pokémon are coming this way." Suddenly, Solos evades the Hyperbeam where it then continues in the direction of the aircraft. Ash quickly warns the pilot by raising his voice. "Hyperbeam! Coming right for us!"

"WHAT!?" Yelled the pilot as he steered the plane away from the attack causing Ash, Misty and Brock to scream in surprise. Within moments another attack heads straight for them, one they have never seen before. "Hold on! I must get us away from here!" The pilot starts manoeuvring the small aircraft in dogfighting fashion every time the attacks are evaded, but when the hurricane force winds throw the plane out of control the sudden bright ray of light ends with an explosion where the plane had once been.


	3. Those Who Witnessed

**Author's notes:** My apologies for such a long hiatus, but enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

 **Those Who Witnessed**

The sound of an explosion fills the sky, soon taken over by a loud roar amidst the distance. Lacea's ears prick up as she listens to the noises and screams. Without warning she charges off ahead at a fast pace, making Marcel, Tara and Román run after her as fast as they could.

"Lacea! Wait!" Lacea, though listening to Marcel, continues regardless in hope the humans could catch up. A slight shock wave travels through the ground towards them, only enough to tell them something definitely has happened. But then another shock wave happens after another explosion much stronger than the last, one that moves the ground slightly underneath them.

"What the hell was that!" Tara shouted before they quickly follow Lacea, now barking 'Deo' as if she has just been threatened. "Lacea calm down!" Tara watches as Marcel tries to calm her, holding his hand out to try and pet her.

"Labrude!" She wildly barked before growling at him, glaring with anger causing Marcel to back down, and then submitting with a whining after realising who she just turned on.

"Lacea! Are you, okay now." Marcel was still quite jumpy after the sudden intention for an attack, but now knows something terrible is going on after her sudden reaction to him. Before he could pet her though, she runs off again in the direction of the unknown noises she now hears, making them follow her once more. After a few minutes, they come across a scene of carnage and destruction; a blazing fire and a crashed aircraft within. Marcel charges towards the flames against Román's better judgement, and sees that someone is trapped inside a destroyed part of an aircraft that may explode at any moment. With blood oozing from the head injury and an arm twisted backwards out of socket, a bag is thrown out from the gap under the mangled metal of the plane into Marcel's arms.

"Please! Find, them!" The loud hissing that occurs before flame envelopes the remaining part of the aircraft, quickly ceases into an exploding fireball that only just misses Román when he dives to keep Marcel down and out of range. Tara thoroughly scrunches over Lacea to protect her; turning her back against the embers and smoke that surround them, but then the Labrudeo's ears prick up before she looks out across the ocean. Her barks soon inform those with her, that something is out there.

"Everyone! Split up! We must find whoever is still alive!" Marcel ordered. "I'll head along the cliffs! Tara! You can take the Oriage Woods! And Román! You have the ocean! Take Lacea too!"

"Right!" Tara and Román reply in unison, before they all throw their pokéballs.

"Adiemus go!"

"Jasenria I have need of you!"

"Let's go Coreonus!" They each shout at the same time before their pokémon manifest into the open from a ray of light. "We'll meet back here once we find them!"

"Right!" They each then go their separate ways in hope they will find the survivors from the crash, or so they would like to believe. Marcel refused to let the man who died down if he was sure that the them he referred to, are still alive somewhere. With the bag thrown at him just when the hissing began, he had told himself that he must return it to its rightful owner.

* * *

The only thing Ash could remember just when the plane got hit, was the fact that Pikachu had been in his bag ever since the dragon-type pokémon had been fighting. Free falling, he thought his end was imminent as the trees below him got closer. What exactly had been the cause of the fighting between the two dragon-type pokémon he never even knew existed? Will Pikachu survive the plummet? Why would their battle cause Pikachu to act the way he did? These frequently asked questions kept the thought of a dying fall at bay. Then the loud roar brought him back to the fearful recognition that he may die this time.

"Noivern!" The recognisable cry of Ash's Noivern gives him the hope he needs, as he sees him diving down to his rescue. The catch he makes is skilfully achieved, but then the trees become too near. Noivern does the only loyal thing he can; turn himself to take the full force of the collision to protect his trainer. Hatched from an egg Ash had imprinted on him right from the start, so in his mind he is doing the right thing of protecting his father. It had been very hard to avoid colliding with the trees; the adrenalin rushing through them until they both fall to the ground in this unknown region.

"Oof!" Ash grunted upon the collision, before crash rolling along the forest floor unable to stop himself from slipping down a deep verge. He cares not in the slightest with the pain, when he forces himself to stand.

Finally the branch gives way and Noivern free falls to the forest floor. "Vern!" He had cried upon crashing on his front; his upper left arm-wing broken; his right shoulder dislocated, and the effusing blood from the flesh wounds as clear as day. The painful cries start soon after from Noivern's direction, causing Ash to climb up to his pokémon's aid.

"Noivern!" He worriedly shouted after a gasp, but stumbles down again due to the damage he has sustained to most of his side. "Ah!" He holds his injury and screams in pain, hoping it will subside so he could reach his Noivern. Then the ground moves slightly underneath him; Noivern suddenly cowering with his good arm-wing wrapped around him at the front.

"Noi, noi!" Noivern started crying in a repetitive manner, for as long as it will take for Ash to reach him.

Ash's attempts continue much to the agony he feels, and a distant explosion until finally he reaches the edge where he struggles to hold on, only staying put until the pain subsides. A short moment later, a snake pokémon he has never seen before quickly heads to his pokémon, where his first intention was to stop it harming Noivern at all cost. "Stay away from him!" He loses his hold when the dry roots snap from below him, causing him to gasp with his arms in the air. Within seconds his left arm is grabbed in a monkey grip by a girl about his age looking down in assurance that he is safe in her hands.

"I've got you!" Tara's voice quickly eases his worries before he is helped over the edge, Ash using his good arm that is not in her grip.

"Let me, go! I must tend to, Noivern!"

"Really! You force yourself _and_ disregard my appearance!" Ash continues much to Tara's dismay, but suddenly stumbles into her arms. "God! Just, lean on me! Please! I'll take you to him!" Noivern was still in agony; now with tears rolling down his cheeks and a howling of pain. Despite the fear he had felt not long back, a countenance of depression is all he gives knowing that he may never fly again. When Ash finally reaches his pokémon he instantly hugs him with thanks for saving his life.

"Thank you Noivern! I owe you one, big time!"

"Noi-vern." He wanted to hug his trainer, but the pain was just too great for him to even move. Though rubbing his head against him gave them both a much needed comfort that instantly soothed. Tara quickly searches through her bag for anything that may help them both out, like bandages and a healing paste for example. Once finding the necessary items, Tara quickly tends to Ash's Noivern. She is the only one out of her friends who carries healing remedies and bandages, and is always shopping for necessary supplies to treat all manner of injury when she can.

"Is he, friendly?" Ash knew the question was directed at him, and assures his Noivern that she means no harm.

"Noivern, trust her. She means no harm, to either of us." Tara is given the all clear and trusting stance from the new pokémon, ensuring her that he will accept any way to ease the pain.

"I apologise as this will hurt my friend." Noivern instantly goes into a submissive state, to make things easier for the new human he trusts as Ash painfully rests on the nearest tree stump. "Adiemus!"

"Adera!" The Aderalite slivers over when he is called.

"Check the stranger for any damage please. I'll be with him in a moment." Adiemus complies before heading to Ash.

"Adera-ader." Ash lifts his top with his good arm where he feels the most pain, so Aderalite begins using his tail like a feeling stick on all of the human's side. There he could see a dark bruising forming, unsure what to do about it and a major agony at the boy's ribs.

Noivern wails in pain when Tara pushes his shoulder back into place, stomping his foot on the ground. She checks his broken arm and sets it back with a thorough twist, which indeed makes his roar sound out and the tears flow again. All the time Tara feels guilty in causing more agony, but concludes the aid with the bandage tying and the healing paste on the wounds. A slow lick on her cheek from the pokémon and a purr of thanks meant her aid came through. She then heads to Ash, where Adiemus shows her where most of the trainer's pain came from; poking the bruising and area of pain with his tail much to the boy's painful annoyance. Tara rubs the paste on his flesh wounds.

"Can you breathe?" Ash nods in agreement. "Breathe deeply and slowly, for your ribs may need pushing back into place." Tara informed. Though the pain was completely excruciating, Ash's ribs soon push back into their right position, where Tara tightens bandages across his chest and ribs to secure their new position. Ash knows a full hospital check up at the nearest Pokémon Centre is in order, but he has no idea where he is. He turns his gaze to the girl.

"Thanks a lot, for your help! What's your name?"

"Tara!" She helps Ash to his feet. "And you are?"

"The name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"I've heard you are meeting with Professor Aspen at Sacriotu Airport."

"You know about that!?" Ash was surprised as he is walked to his pokémon. With a loving cuddle between them, Ash carefully reaches for Noivern's pokéball. "Are you okay to return to your pokéball Noivern?" Noivern nods in agreement, before tapping with his nose on the button and disappearing back inside.

"Adiemus!" She holds out her arm so the Aderalite can hold on for the journey back."You did great! If it wasn't for you, I may not have found these two."

"Aderalite!" He rubs his head with his trainer's happily.

"Come! I must get you back to the meeting point." Tara concluded,

before she walks back with her bag on her shoulders to the location of the crash sight.

* * *

Misty blacks out the moment the aircraft is hit by the unknown attack, with no recollection of what is happening right now and the wound on her head bleeding profusely. She plummets with her bags down towards the sea a small distance from any coastal land, disappearing under the ocean just as her Gyarados dives in to save her. Swimming in her direction he wraps his body gently round her limp state before taking her back to the surface. That is when he hears the loud roar in the distance. Many senses overwhelm him, confusing him to a major extent where he is unsure on how safe the region may be, what creatures live in the sea. He stays there unmoving afloat on the raging sea, unsure why there is a fire on land.

Floating on the current he tries to wake Misty held in his embrace by nudging his head with hers, but then notices a ray of silver light that seems to strike something behind the cliffs. The woeful fear he feels within moments after the attack, causes him to cry persistently as if he is calling for those of his kind. These calls continue for almost four minutes, until he sees a faint fireball on land just occur. The little light that entered his eyes and the second he had to spot movement, his instant loud roar is soon aimed in the direction of the land.

Lacea is adamant that she had heard a distressing roar out in the ocean just after the explosion, impatiently waiting for the human to tie a rope round her, Jasenria and himself. When at last he had things secure, she quickly charged into the sea caring not in the slightest how much she is pulling.

"Lacea! Whoa! Don't forget we're tied to you!" The simple reply he gets is a few barks, before he ends up swimming in rapid strokes as best he could in time with Croagard. Lacea would not slow down for she knows there are possible lives at stake, but then the storm nears as soon as they reach the deeper ocean. Lacea has the stamina and strength to swim through rough waters as does Jasenria, but Román starts to tire. Gyarados seems to notice that three figures are coming towards him. Unsure what they are he readies himself to attack, opening his mouth and building up power. All three see a light coming at them from a distance, and Román seems to recognise what attack has just been unleashed.

"Guys look out! That's a Hyper Beam!" Lacea quickly swims to evade the attack, then becomes irked at whatever tried to attack them.

"Labrude!" She growls upon nearing the large pokémon, hoping it may have done something. Her reply is a loud roar from the serpent, making her ready herself for an attack as Jasenria hides.

"Lacea you can't! He has been raised very well!" He takes out his pokédex and uses it to record the pokémon he sees.

"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon! With its vicious temperament, it is wise to keep clear at all cost for its Hyper Beam can destroy anything it hits. Its jaws are known to crush rock and its scales are harder than steel. It is a Water/Flying type." The voice from the machine stated, but Gyarados started readying another attack just as both Román and Lacea notice a girl he was holding with his tail.

"Uh! Hydro Pump! Gyarados, stop! We're here to help you!" Labrudeo swims away to evade the attack as both Román and Jasenria dive under the sea. They return to the surface just as Lacea readies herself to attack. "Lacea no! Bite will do nothing! He is too strong here!" Then the storm suddenly bears its rage upon them and Gyarados unintentionally loses Misty from his grasp when the tidal waters take her under as strong winds buffet the pokémon. Roaring with anger he dives underwater hoping he will find her again.

Jasenria rapidly dives and leads both her trainer and the Labrudeo to where Misty had been sinking, quickly grabbing her as Lacea swims underneath to stop her sinking further. After Román had a hold of her too they all work together to bring her back to the surface, but Gyarados is stressed that Misty could not be found, and was too frightened to continue when he surfaces against his will. Breaking the waters of the ocean, he soon sees that the strangers have her safely in their grasp, giving him the remedy of calmness he needed.

"Gyarados come on! Storms here are devastating!" He knew the pokémon was too stressed to stay underwater, and knows it is not native to his region. "Follow us to the shore!" Gyarados is calmer than he has been since the strangers first appeared. Unsure where he is and why the storm had been so sudden, he could only trust the human and strange new pokémon to keep his Misty safe. But even so, they struggled with the buffeting winds and never seemed to near the land at all. Instantly he knows that there are lives now in danger of loss, and against his better judgement out of instinct carries Misty, Román and the Labrudeo between his head and crest in the direction of the land. Croagard simply speeds on beside him keeping her pace.

Though the land nears, Román understands that they are way off course from his previous set out point, but the good news is that the storm will not hit the coastline making travel even more dangerous than out in the ocean if it did.

"Phew! Thanks for the lift Gyarados!" Román thanked before carefully carrying the girl to the ground and checking for vital signs as Jasenria appears to try and help. He fears the worst when the girl has no breathing, instantly going into mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Come on! Breathe!" Pumping her lower breast he tries forcing the sea water out; Gyarados starting to rage thinking he has not done enough and Lacea getting worried before barking continuously at Gyarados under threat. Croagard uses her water gun, but that just makes things worse when Gyarados goes to swipe at her with his tail.

"Croa!" She hides behind her trainer in fright.

"Lab! Lab! Lab!" Román having heard enough, bellows at the top of his lungs to silence them.

"QUIET!" This was all he needed for the girl to suddenly recover, coughing and spluttering. Román turns her head to make it easier for the cold salty water to leave her lungs and breathing canals, and for both Gyarados and Labrudeo to finally calm down.

"Uh! What happened?" She tiredly questioned, weak from the accident. She tries to rise up from the sand, but then the pain on her head starts where Román gently pushes her back down. "Ow! My head."

"Not yet!" He pauses before checking her temperature, being careful with the wound on her head. "You have been in a plane accident." Gyarados lowers down his head in a loving manner, rubbing and breathing against the head of his trainer Misty but he seems to have a trickle of a tear beneath the rage he still feels deep down inside.

"Hey, Gyarados." Misty greeted him carefully and quietly, holding his head between her hands. She is soon lovingly licked and the wound casually cleaned before Román ties a bandage round her injury. "Thank you all."

"Are you nauseous? Dizzy?"

"No."

"I'll help you to stand." Román carefully brings Misty back to her feet, helping her to balance with his weight, though she turns her attention to Gyarados watching curiously in hope she was fine.

"How long has Gyarados been out?" Her question was directed at the stranger.

"Ever since we found you in the ocean, maybe before. Is he yours?"

"Yes!"

"Then I can only assume that he is the one who caught or found you when you fell from the plane."

"I don't remember anything."

"You don't? Hmm!" Román pauses in thought. "You must have been unconscious ever since the explosion, or you blacked out."

"Explosion!?" She is quickly worried. "What about Ash, Brock and the others.

"I cannot say for certain that they survived the crash or not. The two pilots though, didn't make it." He soon remembers what he agreed with his friends, to meet back at the crash sight. "But right now, we need to get back to the crash sight."

"Why?"

"My friends Tara and Marcel should be there waiting for me to return with you." He starts to walk forward with Misty and Lacea, Gyarados following them in the ocean.

"How did you know there was a crash?" Román coaxes Jasenria to his shoulder, and she rides there joyfully as they continue.

"Thanks for your help Jasenria." His pokémon We heard a quaint sound of an explosion while walking through the Oriage Woods. Lacea here then starts acting weird after we all felt a shock wave through the land underneath us. She lead us to the coast where a plane was aflame. That's why we know there had been a crash."

"Shock wave?"

"That's right. It was a tad strong underneath us, and straight after that Lacea turned wild." He then looks at Misty's Gyarados. "Your Gyarados had also acted strangely, with the fear he had for the ocean at the time we arrived and found you both."

"But. Gyarados doesn't fear the ocean. He never has."

"It was more for you I think, but nonetheless he had still been frightened of the ocean. Refusing to stay under for the length of time he may be used to back at home."

"Hmm!" Misty seemed a little worried, remembering her past fears with Gyarados and then at the time the three team rocket sidekicks were battling him. She still feared Gyarados at the time, but the moment she went to protect him, had been sent into unconsciousness by a tackle attack. This caused Gyarados to rage and win the battle, where he also gained Misty's trust and friendship. He has been loyal to her ever since. "Return Gyarados. Thank you for everything." Gyarados willingly abides and goes back into his pokéball without any hassle after Misty hugs him, kissing him on his nose. "Which way do we need to go?" Misty finally asked.

"We'll have to head up the cliffs before we get to the edge of the woods. You don't mind a climb do you?"

"The amount of time I've been walking lately, a climb is nothing."

"Okay. I'll stay with you so you don't get lost."

"Alright." They all head back to the cliffs ready for the climb back to the plane crash.

* * *

Brock never thought the explosion would happen so fast. Unable to reach either Ash or Misty even if he skydived to them, for they were just too far at this time. What became of the two pilots he did not know, for the fireball continues towards the land a few thousand feet from where they had been hit. He tries to control his descent so he could land in the sea, but the stray part of the aircraft came careering in his direction. Thinking this would be his last time alive, he braces himself for the impact. That is when his pokémon Steelix suddenly appears around him, caressing him with a steel shield as the aircraft piece crashes into them. The force of the impact pushes them dangerously towards the high cliffs, causing Steelix to turn near impact to take the full collision so his trainer Brock is unharmed.

The landing is the least of their problems but the crash causes Steelix to uncontrollably crash roll along the top of the cliff, throwing Brock away so he is safe from harm. Brock screams in pain when he finally stops against a stray rock, charging to Steelix's aid when the drop nears.

"Steelix!" He falls on his front in pain from his right leg, winding himself as he glimpses the moment Steelix falls down the drop and disappears with a frightened cry. "NO!" Hearing a splash he fears the worst for his pokémon, but can do nothing with his leg injury that will not even let him walk without any pain. The loud roar forces him to cover his ears, where he also notices the fire on land. Just when he thinks things would calm down, a bright silver light close by forces him to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded. That is when he sees the two dragon-type pokémon very close and their sheer sizes. They are still fighting and both look badly wounded because of it. A quick glance over the edge, and he could see the pure white with gold detail amongst the bleeding scars, but for some reason there was no movement. The sounds of a helicopter start up though faint, though Brock could not help but notice that the unmoving pokémon had its glance fixed on him, almost without emotion other than pain and sadness. Suddenly a mysterious voice echoes within his mind.

"Please. Stay hidden. They will find you." A strange aura forms around Brock, making him hide behind a large boulder atop the cliff as though his body had been controlled. The pokémon still looks to where he is, and informs him on what has happened. "I apologise to all of you, for why you had been struck by Lunes's Lunar Ray. He is being controlled against his will, by an evil organisation in this region Criolu." The masculine voice pauses. "I am Solos." Brock stared awestruck when the pokémon simply read his mind. "The name of this organisation, is..." His voice suddenly fades away as his eyes close at the same time Brock's close; a fiery coloured tear flowing down his cheek. In a few minutes the helicopter arrives to view the spoils, and Lunes flying off in the direction the helicopter goes carrying its prize. The tear that fell, lands on the ground where Solos had once been before a loud explosion wakes up Brock. He sees the faint glow of the fireball in front of him, and soon the reality becomes real.

"No. Those innocent lives." He instantly clenches his teeth together when he moves, but forces himself to stand and limp to where his Steelix had fallen. Searching around the area, he could not see any sign of his pokémon in the waters down below. "Steelix!" He bellowed in hope his pokémon would hear him, but he receives no reply. He tries again by looking down closer to the edge, but a loud voice calls to him from behind.

"Stop!"

"Huh!" The edge from underneath him starts to crack from the stress it is receiving. It gives way almost instantly under Brock's weight and he falls with it.

"No! Coreonus catch him!" His Lizarsisor charges to grab the young man on the arm with his jaws. Marcel follows and they both help pull him up to safety. But the greeting they had expected only came out in painful groans, as Brock holds his leg in sudden excruciating pain. "Your leg! What happened?" The young man did not answer, he was too worried about Steelix.

"Please! Save my, Steelix!"

"Huh!"

"He fell, and landed in the water! It will kill him!" Marcel quickly charges to the edge of the cliff with a rope out. "But!"

"We'll come back for you!" Marcel complied. "Coreonus! Meet me at the bottom!"

"Lizar!" Coreonus speeds off down the cliff to the sea below as Marcel dives off. He hits the water within seconds and instantly sees a strange form nearby. Scouring it he could see it was a pokémon, and quickly wraps the rope around most of its body before tying it and meeting his Lizarsisor at the shore.

"Ready Coreonus!" He gives the rope to Coreonus before tightly grabbing the rope himself. "Pull!" They both pull with all their strength, hoping it is enough to pull the huge beast out of the water. All the strength more or less came from Coreonus, with his body much more muscular than most other first forms. After a tense few minutes while Steelix easily slides along the shallow bed, the pokémon is safely on shore. Breathing dangerously slowly with a shudder or two, Marcel understands that it is a rock-type pokémon and knew why the young man had been so worried. He unties the rope for the next phase in the pokémon's recovery "Cover him with sand Coreonus, and I'll return with the young man as quickly as I can!"

"Sisor!" Coreonus nods in agreement before doing as he was asked. Marcel is well known for his skills in understanding what natural remedies help wounded and dying pokémon. If he could, he would never use any man-made item unless absolutely necessary. He quickly runs back up the cliff after collecting a large dead branch from the ground. He knows what he must do, to help the pain from the young man's leg subside. After reaching him, he helps him to a seating position against a rock.

"This is going to hurt sir, but I must splint you leg."

"Very well."

"Can you straighten it?" Brock slowly straightens out his leg though the pain was strong, while Marcel snaps the branch in two equal pieces. Placing one on one side, he ties the rope in a reef knot at both ends before securing the other half on the left side of his leg. Tightening the rope is excruciating for Brock, but he knows his leg will not heal without the aid Marcel is giving him. When the aid is finally finished, Brock is helped to his feet.

"Please. Tell me Steelix is safe."

"Coreonus is covering him with sand right now, so the after effects of his submersion should start to cease round about now."

"Thank you..."

"Call me Marcel."

"Okay. Thank you Marcel, for everything you have done for me."

"Don't mention it. I'll help you to your Steelix." Though the walk is slow and careful, they eventually reach Brock's pokémon where he instantly caresses Steelix who gladly welcomes the comfort. He has both the new pokémon and Marcel to thank as well, for if it had not been for them helping him, he would have possibly died in the shallow waters of the ocean. Brock is amazed with how quickly his pokémon has recovered, a trickle of a tear forming from his eye and flowing down his cheek with the joy he feels.

"Steelix. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you. I feel so ashamed. But thank you for protecting me during our descent. If you hadn't appeared, I would've possibly died from that plane piece." Steelix simply nudges Brock gently on the side of his face, before tapping his pokéball with the end of his tail and disappearing back inside to rest knowing they both are safe.

"How do you know your Steelix anyway?" Marcel curiously questioned.

"Since I was a child. But Steelix was an Onyx then. My, father gave him to me, as a gift. I've cared for him ever since. But the moment I saw him evolve, made me grow so much closer to him."

"So you have a very strong history with each other.?"

"Very strong. But, what are we going to do about, Lunes and Solos."

"Huh! Lunes and Solos? Who are they?"

"The two dragon-type pokémon we found battling, and the reason behind the plane crash, why I became separated from my friends Misty and Ash." Marcel seems to listen now with wonder. "I must find Solos. Something terrible is happening. And that mysterious organisation is behind it. Solos tried to tell me, but then I fell asleep after his voice faded."

"It contacted you?"

"Mm-hmm." He then remembers where Solos had fallen. "Please. Help me to where I saw him?"

"But. Don't you want to find your friends first. I had planned for us to meet my friends Tara and Román back at the plane crash. I must know everyone is safe."

"If things have already been planned in advance, I will not stop you." He pauses to rest against Marcel. "I'll go back with you." He then sees Ash's backpack on Marcel's back. "Why have you got Ash's bag? Is he alright?"

"The pilot from the aircraft threw it towards me, just when the plane blew up into a fireball. What is in there?"

"Ash's Pikachu. He has had him since his journey began five years ago."

"I've already told myself I will return it. But let's get back and hopefully meet them, if my friends have found them safely." Brock agrees with him before they continue on towards the crash sight. Coreonus is coaxed into having a ride on his trainer, but he simply shakes his head and continues walking along the ground back to their destination.


	4. Truth and Reason

Author's notes: Sorry this took so long to write. With it's completion, episode 1 is now complete and I can finally return to LBT OLLaN. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Truth and Reason**

Reaching the crash sight did not take very long for either of our three wannabe pokémon trainers. Already Tara arrives from the forest with Aderalite round her arm and shoulder enjoying his ride; Romàn appearing from the sandy beaches of the coastline with Croagard riding on his shoulder relishing her well deserved rest, and Marcel arriving from beside the rocky cliffs with Lizarsisar happily scurrying along beside him over the sand. With them are Ash, Misty and Brock being supported as the heat from the fire soon hits them. The aircraft is still ablaze and crackling able to be seen from any islands across the sea within five miles along a complete semi-circle in the south, if any landmasses were even there.

The looks Ash, Misty and Brock give are tense and woeful, for the loss of the two men and the aircraft that would have got them to their destination had the battle not happened in the first place. Tara, Romàn and Marcel have been silent ever since returning here, knowing they could do nothing to save the two men. Everything happened so quickly before they could even think what to do.

"PIKACHU!" Ash bellowed, before rushing to the blazing plane out of Tara's grip.

"Hey wait!"

"Stop him Tara!" Marcel quickly shouted, but Ash instantly trips after pain shoots through him from the damage to his side and falls towards the sand into Lacea's catch as Misty runs to them both. Lacea struggles to help Ash back to his feet, until Misty arrives to take most of his weight.

"Ash!" She supports him over her shoulder before caressing him amidst his tears.

"Pikachu."

"Please Ash, don't make this harder for us."

"But, Misty. He's, gone. My best friend."

"I'm, so sorry." Misty holds him closer to her, but Coreonus runs over as if to explain something.

"Coreonus, wait!"

"Lizar, lizar!" Coreonus looks at the other two pokémon, trying to get their attention.

"Jasenria!" Romàn holds out his arm after shouting his pokmon's name in perplexity as she jumps down onto the sand. She glances at her trainer before running to Ash.

"Adiemus, uh!" Tara goes to run after her pokémon after shouting his name when he uncoils himself to land on the sandy ground, but stops when Adiemus assures her everything is fine. He then slivers along the sand towards Ash.

Upon reaching Ash and Lacea, Jasenria stands on her hinds and balances herself on the boy's left leg; Adiemus rubs his head against Ash's right leg, and Coreonus simply stares up wagging his tail rapidly. Lacea knows they want to comfort the boy, and she too wags her tail before jumping carefully up on her hinds against Ash's front to coax him down to the sand. By now they were all looking up at him and their trainers knew not to worry, when Ash falls down to his knees bowing his head down low. Misty too falls to her knees and welcomes the comfort and kindness these new pokémon are showing them. Both return the favor by petting them back.

"I understand now, that they are comforting him."

"Yes." Brock states. "Pokémon always know how to cheer up their fellow friends and allies. It's in their nature." Brock then remembers something from the past. "This, kinda reminds me of the time Ash sacrificed himself to stop Mew and Mewtwo battling each other. All the pokémon there plus their clones ceased their battling to the death and started crying. Their tears recovered Ash from his petrification."

"Their tears, saved him? Wow!" Tara replied in amazement.

"In all our travels together, we witnessed so many secrets." Brock then looks at Marcel, remembering that Ash's backpack is still on his back. "In fact, Ash will be very grateful you received his bag before that explosion."

"Huh!" Ash is helped to stand by Misty before all the pokémon head over to Marcel as he takes the bag off of his back. "Pikachu?" Ash kindly takes his bag from Marcel. "Thank you." He hoped Pikachu would jump out once he opened the pocket his pokémon always hides in, but all that was in there was his pokeball still intact. "He can't have! He hates them!" Ash presses the button on the device causing it to increase in size then shoot out a red ray of light onto the sand. Manifesting from this light was to Ash's ultimate surprise, a coiled up Pikachu. Ash beams with happiness and calls his pokémon's name. "Pikachu!"

"Pi." His left ear rises up then he turns, instantly running to Ash and jumping into his arms. "Pi-pikachu!" He continuously coos rubbing his head with Ash.

"I, thought I lost you pal." Ash could not hold back his joyful tears and would have called out Noivern to greet a lost friend had the reality not been how injured he was. With the new pokémon still around Ash, he pulls out his pokedex ready to register them in the machine. Strangely enough, when he tries to record Lacea the machine just says 'unknown'. "Huh?" He tries again on the other three, but the result is still the same. "Where exactly, is this place?"

"Adiemus!"

"Jasenria!"

"Coreonus! Lacea!" Tara, Romàn and Marcel call to their pokémon in unison, before each of them head back to their trainers. Romàn then explains.

"You are in the Criolu region my friend. It is another continent full of unique pokémon, near the northern most point of the world. It can get much colder here, than it can anywhere else." Romàn heads to his friends helping Brock.

"Criolu? I've never heard of it. The last place I have been to, is the Alola region."

"Hoh! No wonder it's so cold here." Misty moaned before trying to warm herself up with her arms. "Oh, why did we not bring our warmer attire with us?"

"I can't wait to learn all I can about the pokémon here." Brock began. "I wonder how they have survived here for so long."

"But, aren't we supposed to be in Sacriotu Airport?" Misty reminded. "How far are we even from there?"

"There's still around thirty miles yet I'm afraid." Romàn replied.

"And we have no money for travel either." Tara complied.

"First we need to contact the Fire Department. This blaze is still going strong." Marcel acclaimed, as Misty helped Ash back to Brock and the others. Brock however seemed distracted again.

"Don't forget Solos. I..."

"Solos?" Tara, Romàn, Ash and Misty interrupted at the same time.

"I need to understand what has been going on! We all do, right!" Brock explained as everyone else except Marcel returned confused glares towards him.

"I was confused too about this Solos pokémon. I still can't figure it out."

"Pokémon?!" Ash retorted. "Hang on. Could that be the dragon type pokémon we saw?"

"What?!" Everyone except Ash shouted in unison as they stared at him confused.

"I mean!" Ash pauses a little worried. "Nevermind. Forget it."

"Ash is right! It explains everything, and clears things up what Solos had said to me." Brock continued. "He had been beaten by Lunes when I found him; a psychic power overwhelms me, and then I hear his words. When I woke up from unconsciousness, he had just disappeared.

"Where did you see him?" Misty questioned.

"Down where me and Marcel came from. He was struck down by Lunes' Lunar Ray, the same attack used on us. He told me these things."

"He seems to think there may be something over there that will answer his questions." Marcel concluded.

"If we know Brock, he is usually right." Misty ascertained, before everyone agreed on the new matter and shared their names with each other.

"Then that settles it. We all head on over there." Marcel acclaimed before calling up the fire department and giving them the details during this call. Misty helps explain further, before the call ends with an air response team on the way there including paramedics. Marcel, Tara and Romàn help their new friends reach the location where the high cliffs start. By the time they return back to the crash site, the fire should be under control or even drowned out.

* * *

At the location of the strange tear, something seems to have its eyes on the shimmering light that it sees. Walking out features of a fox with a large bushy tail are prominent, though its eyes are red and its hide a deep dark tan. Two small sabre teeth could be seen from the front of its upper jaw, and its body looks built for long distance travel. But overall, its size is only slighter larger than a Labrudeo. It begins circling the strange object emitting an otherworldly orange glow, wondering what exactly it was it had found.

Wanting a closer look despite being unsure, it carefully inches another step forward seemingly entranced by the light. Marcel, Tara, Romàn, Ash, Misty and Brock suddenly appear round the corner of the high cliff face, and they too see the strange glow including the pokémon circling dagerously close to the object.

"Huh?" Marcel aims his pokédex at the new pokémon he has never seen before, and a computer voice is heard giving the information.

"Farox, the Fox pokémon. With its sly nature and family group never far away, it is wise to distance yourself to avoid a threatening attack. Built to travel and chase long distances, its stamina is never easily matched. It is a Normal type."

"What is it?" Tara questioned.

"It's a Farox." Marcel answered. "But I don't want to cause any trouble. There may be more nearby!"

"Then how do you suggest we retrieve that tear? Now that a Farox is interested in it, we may become a threat." Brock stated.

"A tear!" Misty exclaimed.

"Why not battle it then?!" Ash suddenly uttered.

"Ash! If Marcel's pokédex mentioned about others, we can't just battle one or the whole group will attack!" Brock declared.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" He looks to his Pikachu. "Let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder, ready to fight the new pokémon.

"Ash, you can't!" Misty had raised her voice, but Ash intentionally paid no attention.

"Nothing will stop me!" Just when Ash started to walk towards the Farox, Marcel quickly stands in front of him pushing him back. "Hey!"

"Ash you reckless fool! You need a PokéSeal here! If you disregard my warning, I will have to report you!"

"Huh! Why?"

"The rules here are much different. " Romàn began. "Every trainer must have a PokéSeal, or else they cannot take part in a battle. The gyms here abide by this rule too, and the tournament. Wild pokémon are too dangerous out here without a PokéSeal protecting your pokémon. Pokémon have died in battle before now, that's how fierce battles can be!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Just then, the Farox goes to take the object with its jaws but is sent hurtling dangerously towards a large rock crying in pain after a barrier manifested. "NO!" Ash carelessly runs to catch the pokémon, getting knocked back with the force sliding towards the rock trying to keep the Farox unharmed.

ASH!" Misty cried before charging to Ash's aid after he crashed back first, crying in pain because of the force. She sees him grinding his teeth angrily, looking towards the object complacently glowing once more.

"Damn!" He angrily cursed in pain. "What, the hell?" Checking on the Farox Ash became worried that it had not recovered from the damage it sustained.

"Are you okay?" Misty sympathetically uttered as she tried helping Ash back to his feet, but for some reason he refused to move.

"I'm okay, but this Farox may be hurt." Ash would not admit he is in pain, though Misty clearly could see him holding his side tightly.

"Ash!" Brock called as he is helped over to them by Marcel. The other two head over to them now, but Tara was ready in case the other pokémon appear.

"Brock! Please, tell me he'll be fine." Brock checks the pokémon over, assuring it has a pulse.

"He is young, perhaps only a few years old. There is a pulse and he is breathing, but I'm more worried about you." There is suddenly a loud growling from behind. Tara can see it is a much more mature Farox, standing in front of three others in a threatening stance. It glares at the humans who turn their gaze to it, causing the smaller pokémon to hide behind Lacea and making Pikachu growl before sparking at his cheeks glaring back at the threat.

"Pi-ka-pi!"

"ROX!" The Farox barks loudly and rapidly charges to attack.

"PIKA!"

"NO! PIKACHU!" Ash cried but could not move, forcing Tara to instantly act.

"PokéSeal go!" She throws her PokéSeal at Pikachu, and just when a tackle was made the Seal anchors on and shields Pikachu, though his familiar cry meant damage may have been caused.

"Tara are you crazy!" Marcel shouted. "You don't even know the pokémon's moves!"

"I had to do something Marcel!" She throws her PokéSeal device towards Ash, who catches it a little confused. "You wanted to battle right! Then battle!" Though it sounded quite mean Ash understood Tara meant well, but he seemed worried. "What are you waiting for Ash?!" Ash had to think fast because the Farox glares at him before charging to attack.

"Aah! Pikachu use Bolt Tackle!" Pikachu abides before using the move with ease against the Farox, but it quickly recovers with a slide after the attack. _He's strong._ There is then a cracking sound from the Seal telling Ash that Leer had just been used. "Uh." Ash sees the device flashing blue before losing a defence point. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu charges rapidly before throwing his weight into the Farox, but after a minor crash the pokémon recovers yet again and stands ready to make another move. Ash knows the pokémon will use annother Leer, and quickly thinks up a plan. "Pikachu! Use Agility and jump up high!" Pikachu does as his trainer ordered just as the pokémon uses his Leer once more. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail shimmers silver as he bears down on the Farox, but its quick reflexes meant evading the new attack with a jump slide on all fours.

 _He must be a skilled trainer. His strategic moves just now have gotten the Farox on edge._ Tara thought, though she had been strategic in her battle with Aeron earlier that day. _This Farox needs to be smart if he is to win this battle, but I can't help wondering why it went to attack Ash. Is it because he thinks Ash has hurt the young Farox? It just doesn't make any sense. Surely he had seen what happened._ Tara's thoughts raced once more, then Ash's Pikachu is attacked by Farox's Headbutt. The force was quite strong and before Pikachu could recover his stance, Farox uses bite on the PokéSeal damaging it further.

"Uh!" Ash quickly glances at the device. "One defence point left. I need a new plan!" Ash starts to think up something fast before Farox's Bite can break the Seal, Pikachu's familiar cries heard yet again in a struggle as the canines inch closer to his head. "Pikachu! Thundershock!" The new move surprises the Farox as he is electrocuted with strong volts, letting out a painful cry with sparks of electricity shooting off of his body. He struggles to stand with the volts coursing through him, but never gave in to the pain. "Uh!" _How is this pokemon still standing after that?_ Ash thought in his mind knowing Pikachu's electricity is known to channel with lightning power. There was no time to squander however, for the Farox quickly charges again. "Pikachu! Use your agility and evade again!" Pikachu disappears and reappears on Farox's left side. "Tackle!" Farox is knocked into a roll but recovers his stance with a quick motion and charges yet again for Ash now that there is a clear straight run.

"Ash!" Misty cried as she backed away in fright.

"Please, Farox! Don't make me hurt you anymore!" Farox instantly stops with a pause listening to the human with his ears reared back, but his dark glare would not lay off from the boy still holding his son. He had appeared for only one reason, to save his son from the human's clutches even if it meant killing the enemy. His mate steps forward in a little confusion, trying to understand what is going on.

The Farox barks angrily again. "ROX!" His reply ended with a threatening growl.

"Farox please!" Farox simply charges to attack Ash ignoring the plea, but Pikachu rapidly uses his agility and tackles the pokémon to protect Ash from anymore harm. He is out of breath but tries talking sense into the other pokémon, not that you or I would be able to understand. There is another pause as the Farox listens.

"Pi-kachu, pika, pikachu!"

"Far-farox, farox-roxfar!" His reply causes Pikachu to shake his head and explain.

"Pi-pika! Pikachu-pi-pika!"

"Rox-roxfa-far!" He growls again before going back to his previous intention, but suddenly he is tackled out of the blue by his own son who only just recovered from his unconsciousness. The attack was powerful and forceful, sending him crashing along the sand. His mate looks on in worry as his other two children lower their ears a little scared, peering low out from behind their mother. The alpha stands up in a struggle, completely bemused as to why his son even attacked him this way.

"FAROX-FAR!" He expected an answer from his son.

"Far. Faro-far. Roxfa-faro-far." He replied as if he were crying with tears.

"Rox!" The alpha barked before starting to make his next move towards the human, but his son simply followed him side on watching every move he made though he never wanted to go against his father in the first place. Becuase of this feeling he felt for the human who saved him, he had to do everything he could to keep his father from harming the boy.

With another loud bark the alpha simply is answered by his son with a growl, before he sees him stand in attack position.

"Farox!"

"Faro-faro-far!" His reply causes his father to anger so suddenly.

"Faro-FARO!"

"Faro-far." He quickly goes into submission after seeing his father react to him in this way; his ears down low and his tail tucked between his legs.

"Rox-farox!"

"If only Meowth were here, we'd be able to understand what they are saying." Misty stated. "It looks like a lecture."

"Farox! Far-rox!" The alpha continued much to his son's earlier apology, but with electricity still coursing through him it is only a matter of time before he collapses with fatigue. "Farox-roxfar-far! Rox-rox-roxfar!" Due to his anger, he is tiring himself out so much more trying to stand tall and mean his way. His son looks up and could clearly see his father straining himself.

"Faro-far-roxfa-far."

"FAROX!" This last outburst finally causes the alpha to cave, unable to recover his stance as all humans gasp in worry. "Far." His anguishing cry causes his family to charge to his aid as well as the other pokémon, including his son who struggles to hoist him back to his feet. This caring action bemuses him so much, he soon realises that what he was doing had been wrong. Tara knowing the fighting is now over, retrieves her PokéSeal from Pikachu before heading to Ash and Misty. Retrieving her PokéDev from him, she helps him to stand with Misty's aid but he keels in agony clutching his side tightly.

"Ash!" She quickly balances his weight evenly between herself and Tara.

"Why in Grimm's name did you dive like that Ash?!" Tara angrily questioned towards him, carefully manoeuvring his left arm over her left shoulder. "You are in no condition to perform heroic deeds!" Misty does the same with Ash's right arm, but over her right shoulder.

"I, had to! The, Farox's life was in, danger!" He had answered back with a raised voice, but understood Tara meant well when she lectured him like she did. He takes a slow agonizing deep breath, and rests his weight between the two girls. "Thanks." Despite all kindness shown to the alpha Farox, he shrugs them off and stands on his own before heading to the one they call Ash. Once reaching him, he sits down to show he is not a threat now, and bows down his head in contrite.

"Farox-far-farofa."

"You're welcome, Farox." He pauses. "I'm sorry that these events had frightened you." He pauses. "I understand, as I have seen it happen before." The alpha Farox looks to his son.

"Far-farox."

The young Farox sits up and happily wags his tail. "Far-far." He looks up to Ash, happily panting away.

"You, want to travel, with us Farox?"

"Far!" The young Farox replied wagging his tail still, before looking back to his father who lovingly nudges his head with him before standing up and heading to the rest of the family. He knows that his eldest son is now mature enough to travel and make choices on his own. Choosing how he wants to spend his life now made his father happy that he raised him so well, understanding that it was only a matter of time before the right moment came for his son to leave. After a loving caress with his mate and other two children, they disappear amidst the undergrowth ahead of him from whence they came. The alpha takes one last glance at his son, before he too disappears within the bushes hoping someday his son will return and visit.

* * *

Brock's attention soon returns to Solos' Tear, but he seems worried that what had happened to the Farox will happen again if someone or something else goes to touch it. He even thought if he touched it, that he would be thrown back by the barrier as well. Every time they near the mysterious object, their thoughts grow more dire by the second. Even the Farox refuses to move any closer than he has already, due to what he remembers the tear did to him.

Marcel picks up a stray shell he found on the sand, and throws it towards the tear-shaped object. Again the barrier manifests, before sending the scute flying into the ocean causing the Farox to cower in fear. The next thing Marcel does is go to touch, trembling in fright hoping the barrier does not form and throw him a fair distance. To his surprise it does not hurl him away, but still forms and impedes his advance. He does not force his hand through, or else he may actually be sent flying.

"Well. I can't collect it Brock." He stated while looking at Brock. "Perhaps only you are able to."

"Hmm."

"Can you walk unattended?" Marcel questioned after a pause.

"I'm sure I can, what with this splint on my leg."

"Just be careful you don't force too much weight on it, alright." Marcel's caring words reassure Brock further, and he carefully walks up to the object. Leaning down on his good leg off to the side, he soon becomes the closest anything has been to the object so far and easily collect the article. Instantly his body is temporarily possessed, where a blank stare gives everyone in the immediate vicinity a reason to worry. Solos soon assures them he means no harm.

"Please. Do not worry." Brock's arm is raised towards the others, before he brings it down again. "My possession of Brock's body will only last a short time. I have no intention in harming him or even you."

"Marcel stands ahead of the others, and speaks a very minute question. "Are you, Solos?"

"Yes. I am temporarily using this body in hope I have time to explain what has been happening here, the only way I can at this moment." He pauses. "The organisation who hold me and Lunes captive, are known as Team Umbra. Their plans are simple. Capture every legendary pokémon of Criolu with use of their new technology. Once they achieve their goals here, they will capture every other legendary of this world and control them against their will to take over everything you know." Everyone pauses in shock, including Ash and Misty who already know of the other organisations they have fought. "I fear another legendary is in danger right now. Please. Try to find and warn them of these matters. Let someone know what is going on. Please..." Suddenly Brock collapses as Solos' voice fades away, and Marcel quickly catches him to avoid another injury on Brock's part. However, despite what everyone witnessed Brock awoke with no recollection of Solos' possession or information.

"What, happened?" He looks at his friends in hope they could answer.

""Solos, explained after possessing your body Brock. Do you not remember?" Misty answered.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Did he, say anything that would help us?"

"He did not have much time Brock." Ash continued. "Team Umbra probably found out and silenced him."

"Team, Umbra?" Brock is confused.

"The organisation behind his and Lunes' capture. He informed us on these matters, including word that another legendary may be next."

"He told us to find this legendary, and warn it."

"I see. He must've used me to tell you these things." He pauses as the others nod. "I'm so worried about him."

"At the moment we can do nothing, not until we know more about this organisation and their plans to dominate the world with unprecedented control over all legendaries." Román explained. "We have no other information about them, except what it is they go by in name."

"Professor Aspen must be told of this!" Tara acclaimed.

"But, she may have arrived at Sacriotu Metropolis by now. And we're nowhere near there." Marcel complained before looking back to Brock. "And I think you should keep a hold of that tear. The barrier will manifest if anyone or anything else tries to touch it."

"I am of the understanding that he left the tear for me to handle alone. He only saw me, so he will only trust me."

"That is until we know otherwise." Tara complied. "Now though, we should return to the crash site and continue our travels from there."

"Yes. Let's go." Marcel concluded before everyone agrees to head back where they came. They know the path through the Oriage Woods from the crash site, and in order to return to Oragen Town they will need to follow that same route back so they have an understanding of their direction. Their only hope now, is that Solos can hold out long enough for them to do something and tell Professor Aspen about his tale.

* * *

Nearing the location of the aircraft fire, there is a faint shout of a pokémon move which the six teens heard as 'Blizzard'. This informs them that the fire team have already arrived trying to contain the flames. Despite Ash, Misty, Marcel and Brock; Tara and Román run off ahead with all pokémon curiously following them. When they appear from behind a large cliff face, they hear the move 'Sand Attack' being shouted and soon notice new pokémon all working together to control the blaze with sand most likely soaked beforehand. All pokémon over there look exactly like crocodilians so Tara records one of them with her PokéDex. "Cricogatera, the Ground Crocodile pokémon. The evolve form of Cricogator. It has large claws on its feet that help it dig deep underground. These claws have been known to slice rock, and it can run faster than an athlete. It is a Water/Ground type."

"Wow." The others arrive just when another move is shouted.

"Water Gun!" A few voices shouted in unison, before a barrage of water jets are discharged in all places where the fire still burns. It is not long before a young man walks up to them to give the news.

"The blaze is under control!" He then leans in closer towards them. "But do you know the two, victims?"

"They, were our two pilots." She looks down in a little depression.

"And, do you know how this happened?" Before Misty could continue, Brock appears with Ash and Marcel.

"It was an attack from Lunes' Lunar Ray."

"Lunes? Isn't that supposed to be a legendary pokémon? Why would it attack innocent people?"

"Corruption! Team Umbra are the masterminds behind this." He pauses. "They are using him against his will, and plan to do the same with all other legendaries that we know of."

"How do you know this young man?"

"Solos had explained everything to my friends, and they told me what he said to them." He reveals Solos' Tear to the man. "This is proof I am telling the truth. It is a tear from the legendary pokémon Solos himself."

"You did not know yourself?"

"Not while he possessed my body at the time.

"But your injuries! Were you involved in the attack?"

"I can only say that our pokémon, had saved our lives. If they did not, I doubt either of us would still be alive." Ash stated before motioning to the man that he and Misty were also involved, making him back up a little in shock.

"You must get to a hospital! Who knows what injuries you all may have sustained? There's a Pokémon Centre nearby a fair few miles from here amidst the city of Camarra, but the nearest road from here is just outside of Oragen. It'd be wise to travel carefully on your way there."

"Please. Could you not airlift us instead?" Misty groaned in her plea much to the surprise of her friends.

"No room miss. Sorry about that." He pauses. "I can organise a mode of transport for you, but you'll have to travel on foot to Oragen. These nice youths here can get you safely to your destination." He motions to Marcel, Tara and Román. "I've been as much help as I can miss."

"I understand." She could only accept what help has already been given. "Thank you." The young man smiles before heading back to his team as a colleague calls him over. The helicopter gradually lifts off from the ground before disappearing over the trees. Ash, Misty and Brock walk with their saviours towards the Oragen Forest with Farox jubilantly walking alongside them proud he is now an honorary member of the group.

* * *

Amidst a large base, three familiar figures are speaking with a fourth seen only on a huge screen. Upon a closer inspection they are easily noticed as Jesse, James and Meowth, being given a mission of sorts by Giovanni.

"Listen to me you incompetent fools!"

"Yes." All three of them worriedly reply in unison with each other.

"I have a job for you three imbeciles! Do not mess this up!"

"What is it you ask of us, Giovanni sir?" Jesse questioned with interest.

"There is an organisation that threatens us and ultimately, my plans."

"Ooh! We finally have a new job from you sir." James expressed blissfully.

"Silence!"

"Eee!" James quickly shuts up.

"I have organised a helicopter for you. Your destination will be the Criolu region, a recently discovered continent North-East of Sinnoh."

"Must we go to a region most likely colder than Sinnoh sir?" Meowth relayed slightly worried.

"Do not test me, Meowth?" He angrily rebuked stroking his Persian, though his glare was fixed on Meowth.

"Meow!"

"The region is the largest we know of so far, reaching into the Arctic Circle up to the farthest point humankind can still subsist." He pauses. "Your task is simple. You are to infiltrate Team Umbra's base by any means necessary, without revealing your true identities and find out what is is they are planning. They will kill anyone who gets in their way as is tradition, but you are much more use to me alive."

"We will not fail you, Giovanni sir!" Jesse cautiously replied with a salute as the other two follow her exact actions.

"This is your last chance to prove you can still be useful to me!" Giovanni snarled before going offline with a press of a button.

"Well then. I guess we should start heading off guys." Jesse renounced.

"This is our first job in a long while Jess. Maybe the Boss still thinks we can be good for Team Rocket."

"But James, you heard the Boss. This is our last chance. My pride has already been tarred thanks to that 'Persian' of his." Meowth reluctantly proclaimed.

"But I'm sure you can get it back Meowth." James tries to reassure Meowth, but his words do nothing to cheer Meowth up. They gather their bags and head out the doors, straight towards the helicopter that is waiting for them outside.


End file.
